Secrets of the Past
by Agent of Teal
Summary: When someone arrives from the past both Sonic and Sonia are forced to realise that they don't know Manic at all. With new rivalries forming between the brothers the triplets must find a way to stay together as the key to finding their mother is closer than they think..
1. Scourge the Hedgehog

**The Secrets of his Past..**

* * *

 _I don't own anything to to with Sonic that is Sega and all the other companies involved I just own my story ideas and the idea of the character that forms by merging Manic with Scourge.._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Scourge The Hedgehog**

...It was just after sunset, everything was quiet and in darkness. The only light came from the dull glow of the city streetlights and the only sound was the whirring of the probes that darted over the streets...

Their purpose was simple: Make sure no-one broke curfew..

Anyone who broke curfew was robotizied...

...Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik knew there were only two kinds of mobians who broke curfew: Thieves and Freedom Fighters and he despised both with a deep loathing passion..

...On this particular night while the probes policed the streets a small figure darted swiftly out of the shadows of an alley and swiftly down into the sewer drain, narrowly missing detection of a passing probe as it turned at the noise. Finding nothing in it's camera lens the probe continued on with its patrol as down below surface-level the small figure squelched through the dank sewers towards his destination. As this small figure carefully moved the manhole cover the huge metal palace of the doctor's fortress came into sight.

...It was a young hedgehog with a lime green pelt and quills that pulled himself out of the sewer drain, replacing it noiselessly and scampering quickly to a small recess in the dark, cold metal of the fortress. The ten year old stood motionless, his eyes wide as he watched the probes pass. He let out a small exhale as they passed without detecting him then pulled out a screwdriver and swiftly unlocked the grate of an air vent, slipping inside and replacing it..

Now came the tricky part..

Getting inside had been easy as this fortress not only had cameras, motion detectors but also Swat-bots: the doctor's own personal guards. The young hedgehog had heard stories of them being sent on raids and arrests. There was no forgiveness, no reasoning, they just snatched you and took you to the robotizier in their unyielding steel grip. He had never seen one face-to-face but he knew many kids who had simply vanished with no explanation, most likely they had fallen into their mechanical grasp...

The first few times he had been here on Mouse Patrol the young hedgehog would shiver entering the fortress but not now, after so many years of doing it he just continued slowly and softly down the air shaft to the supply store. Slow and steady. A few close calls with the probes and bots in his junior years had taught him that speed is what gets you caught. If you go fast, you won't last.. If you wanted to succeed in the thief's world you had to be smart and nimble. Stealing was an art form, it took time and practise to perfect..

Jumping down from the air vent the young hedgehog rolled as he hit the ground, cushioning his impact with his curved quills and stood pressed against the wall listening for the whir of a probe or the crushing grind of a bot's footfalls.

Nothing.

With that the young hedgehog slid the store room door open and carefully moved inside silently shutting the door behind him. Inside was not food which was what most Mouse Patrollers were sent on, instead this warehouse sized room sported technical supplies. To a technologically minded thief like himself this place was worth more than money. The young hedgehog scanned the things littered around the room, old robot parts, sheets of metal, wires, computer boards and chips. How he would have loved to tinker away in a place like this. What his fast mind and nimble fingers could create with these parts? The young hedgehog shook his head roughly, extinguishing these thoughts..

...Gotta focus...

He moved to the cupboard and opened it but couldn't resist gasping in surprise at what he found. He pulled out one of the doctor's spare key cards and slipped it into his small orange pack along and master override and a few other useful trinkets..

"Haha. Very handy." He couldn't resist a slight scoff at his own good luck before hearing the familiar sound of clanging metal feet.. "Man. What a buzz kill.." The ten year old hedgehog muttered before quickly diving into a floor level vent and closing it before whatever robot could come inside the room. Not staying to find out what kind of metal contraption had almost caught him the hedgehog swiftly crawled away, not focusing on where he was crawling and slipping down a vertical drop in the floor..

A cry of shock escaped his lips as he fell through the shaft, hitting a diagonal slope and careening at a terrifying speed to a much lower level of the fortress. The green preteen shut his eyes dreading to think of where in this deadly fortress he could end up when he smashed through a vent grate and landed with a hard smack to his rear on a cold stone floor..

"Ohh.." He groaned as he stiffly got up and rubbed his rear below his tail. "I think that ride burnt my butt.." He peaked open an eye expecting probes and Swat-bot's to be on him instantly but there was nothing but the clanging echo of the vent as it rattled to a halt on the floor.

It seemed his luck had not ran out just yet..

The hedgehog looked around curiously. It seemed to be some kind of stone castle prison with old iron-wrought doors and bars. He had heard how the doctor had built his fortress around the palace of the dethroned queen, perhaps he simply had not seen any point in changing this section..

"Hello?" The sound of a girl's voice suddenly came out, surprising the small green hedgehog. It was coming from a cell a few doors in. "I-Is someone there?" The voice sounded anxious, as if not sure whether to hope this was someone that could help her. The preteen hedgehog stepped forward cautiously, his footfalls prompting her to sound more desperate.

"Please... Please, you have to get me out.. I don't know what he'll do with me.. I-I didn't do anything wrong, my friends abandoned me. They just let the Swat-bot's take me away.." Her voice cracked at this point soft sobbing coming from the cell. "Please... Don't leave me like they did.."

A rush of sympathy hit the ten year old hedgehog and he moved to the cell door to look inside. On the floor was a weeping female fox with deep red fur, a long bushy tail with cream tip and bushy copper red hair. She had a set of yellow boots on and a matching bow tied into her hair. She looked around his age and he couldn't stand to see her so upset..

"Don't cry.." The hedgehog uttered as he fiddled in his pack before pulling out his set of self-fashioned lock-pickers. "I'll get you outta there.." He slipped one of the picks into the old iron lock and began working the rusty lock with his nimble fingers. As he was doing this her hands pulled down from her face revealing a set of soft watery bluish-grey eyes and a cream furred muzzle.

"You can get me out?" She suddenly smiled and wiped her eyes of her tears and stood up, now revealing she was wearing a yellow vest and short white shorts too.

"Huh? Oh sure.." The green hedgehog uttered casually breaking his concentration before smiling as a loud heavy click indicated the door was unlocked. "Heh, haven't found a lock I can't crack yet.." He smiled brightly before opening the door for her. "And no offence but you must have some lousy friends if they just let some stinkin' Swat-bot throw you in here.."

"Yeh. I know.." She sighed heavily as she exited the cell standing just a little shorter than her hedgehog rescuer. "I don't even know what I'm gonna do now. I don't really have a home. I lost my parents and I don't want to go back to where my friends stay after what they did.."

"You can come with me back to my hideout. I don't have any parents either. I was just left on the streets to fend for myself, if the Thieves Guild hadn't taken me in I could have starved to death.." The words were out before the green preteen had fully considered it but he knew he could take care of her.

"I could stay with you?" The red-headed fox said her eyes widening in surprise. "But your a thief, the freedom fighters always say stealing is wrong." Immediately the hedgehog bristled slightly... So that's where she had come from...

Immediately the preteen male snorted derisively. The freedom fighters were always so self-righteous and breaking rules then saying it is wrong.

"Do the freedom fighters ever ask when they take information from the doctor's computers? Or when they skim off his supply ships?"

"No. I guess not."

"Well that's stealing.." The green hedgehog scowled petulantly.

"Your right." The girl fox smiled. "They have no right to say that."

"So you wanna stay with me? It'll be sun up soon and I gotta get home. I always work better at night.." The young hedgehog grinned cockily.

"Sure. But you have to promise me something.." The female fox said as the young hedgehog climbed up to the ground level window and slipped out.

"What?" He asked curiously as he helped her climb outside into the night.

"You'll always be there for me. Won't you?" She asked in a soft voice as they snuck around the edge of the muddy ground.

"I don't even know your name.." The green hedgehog flicked his green bangs out of his face and pulled the young fox into a recess as a probe whizzed by.

"Fiona..." She muttered clinging to the green hedgehog around the waist of his red vest. "My name is Fiona Fox." She then suddenly found herself scooped up and spirited off into the night by the young green hedgehog.

"Well Fi, Scourge the Hedgehog will always have your back.. That's a promise."

* * *

The green hedgehog woke up from the dream he had been having, a dream of a distant memory from when he was just a kid. He hadn't thought about Fiona in months, he hadn't even seen Fiona in months. Then he covered his face with his hands and gave a sleepy groan as the final words of his dream came floating back to him. Instantly his hands slapped the armrests of the chair he'd been sleeping in.

"Aw... Crud!"

* * *

 _Little Notes:_

 _Hey guys... Nothing much yet. Although some things from my unfinished fic Tale of Two Brothers will be relevant here.._

 _DMinx_


	2. The Way Things Are

**Secrets of the Past**

 _I don't own anything to do with Sonic, that is SEGA and all the other companies involved I just own my story ideas and the idea of the character that forms from merging Manic with Scourge..._

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **angel199829: Thank you, that means a lot and I was always going to continue I just wanted to push it's fore-runner on a bit first. I'm glad that you liked the first chapter though X**_

 _ **BeybladeLover339: This chapter may not hold a lot of answers to that but it is just establishing the three main characters positions. Hopefully that is enough..**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Way Things Are..**

" _Whoa_... Manic-man, you feelin' ok bro?" The familiar sound of his twin's voice made the emerald green hedgehog turn and find himself looking directly into a set of green eyes. His brother looked concerned for his green twin as he stretched.

"Huh?" Manic responded sleepily. "Oh. It was just a dream.." Why was he suddenly dreaming about his old life? Sure, there was times that he missed it and his old family but he had his brother and sister now, they were trying to find their mother and get rid of Robotnik/Eggman. Not that that seemed to be happening in a hurry. They were on their way back to the rebel base from yet another dead end.

"Must've been some dream.." Sonic said looking concerned from the seat next to his brother.

"What was it about?" Came the high well-mannered tones of his pale-pink quilled little sister with deep mauve fur. She only threw her older brothers a fleeting glance before her pale-blue eyes turned back to the road as she was still driving the van.

"Nothing. Just dreaming about something that happened before we met.." Manic replied dismissively, knowing that his past was not a topic that was liked to be discussed. He could tell that this was still not a topic Sonia wanted to broach from the way her face twisted into disapproval, he knew that she was worried he would relapse into his old ways. On some level so was Manic, it had taken him a long time to gain the trust of his siblings and the other freedom fighters. He'd been struggling with his past for so long, hiding the true extent of his past had been easy when nobody wanted to talk about it. They didn't know just how bad he had truly been..

"You wanna talk about it?" Sonic asked trying to sound supportive to his twin.

"No, he doesn't.." Sonia scowled. "We agreed that we were not going to give him the temptation to slip back into his old ways.."

"But something is clearly bothering him Sonia and the best way to deal with it is talking about it.." The cobalt hedgehog replied instantly, frowning at their little sister.

"No..." Manic said before any real arguing could start. "I don't need to talk. It was just a dream, that's all.." He sighed leaning back in his seat exhaling slowly. "I could use some air though, is there anywhere we can pull over?"

"Sure. There's a gas station up ahead, we need to refuel anyway before we return to base.." Sonia replied as she turned the steering wheel and the van turned into the next street.

"Great.." The green hedgehog smiled. "I need a drink.." He then undid his seatbelt, got up and passed Sonic before heading to the small fridge pulling out a soda can. Sonic undid his own seatbelt and followed.

"You sure you don't wanna talk?" The cobalt hedgehog sounded softly leaning on the edge of the SWATbot scanner. "We could just talk bro to bro?" His emerald green eyes searched his twin brother's warm hazel ones.

"Dude, it's fine. Was just a dream. No biggie.." Manic replied, his expression must have given something of his inner feelings because Sonic still looked worried.

"Your sure?" He added. "Cause I'm here for you, you know that." The cobalt-blue hedgehog said to his younger twin.

"Yeh I know.." Manic took a large gulp of his soda then wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. "I just need to get out of this van, grab my board and ride some thermals and I'll be fine.."

"You want me to come with? We could race and it would get us away from Sonia and she won't preach about the buddy system.." Sonic suggested with a light smile and the kind of look that suggested he did not wish to be alone with their little sister who would most likely whine about how dirty the last mission had got her..

"Hey, I hate to break up the brotherly bonding moment but the gas station is dead ahead so does one of you boys want to scan for 'bots?" Sonia's lofty voice sounded as she looked up in the rear view mirror to her two brothers.

"Yeh, yeh... I gotcha covered.." Sonic muttered checking the radar dials. "Your fine sis.. Nothing about.." He added turning his eyes back to Manic. "So.."

"Fine dude, you can tag." The green hedgehog raised his brows in amusement and smirked. "It'll be fun to whoop your cocky blue butt for once."

"Ah-hah, you can try.." The blue hedgehog grinned back as the van turned into the gas station and parked by the pumps.

"So, who's filling the tank with gas?" Sonia asked primly as she adjusted the rear-view mirror to see her whole face and began preening her long fringe of pale-pink quills and checking herself out.

Both Manic and Sonic narrowed their eyes at their pampered little sister who never seemed to lift a finger for the messy jobs before they both jumped outside of the van to fill it up..

* * *

"Is it me or she being more of a S.A.P than usual?" Manic said as Sonic grabbed the petrol pump.

"Being out like this in the city makes her edgy, just like it does to me so let's get this done quickly and get outta here.." The slightly older blue hedgehog said then pointed to the fuel cap. "You gonna get that for me?"

"Sure man.." Manic opened the cap and Sonic pushed the nozzle of the pump in before activating it then watching the numbers roll.

"Hmmm, why can't they roll faster, this takes too long.." The cobalt-blue hedgehog grumped rolling his bright green eyes and tapping his foot impatiently as he waited.

"Not everything moves as fast as you bro.." The younger green hedgehog drawled lightly, flicking his unruly fringe back out of his face as he watched for any kind of surveillance bots that might be lurking.

"Obviously. You watching for 'bots or not?" Sonic asked kinking a brow trying not to let his annoyance for waiting for the pump to finish get to him.

"I'm watching, I'm watching..." Manic sighed wearily looking slightly irked as his hazel eyes darted around the street and roofline. Once the tank was full Sonic put the nozzle back and glanced at his brother as he slipped the mobiums into the cash slot.

"Manic... You coming bro?" The blue hedgehog asked gently as he opened the van door. He paused to look at his younger twin brother who still seemed somewhat distance. Maybe he could get him to talk more once they were out in the open and away from Sonia.

"Yeh..." The green hedgehog sighed and walked back into the van, slumped in his seat putting his seatbelt back on. Sonia readjusted the rear view mirror throwing her older brothers a perky smile.

"Let's get back to the base, I need a manicure, a pedicure, a long soak in a bath and maybe a massage. I smell worse than you two right now, which is never a good thing.." The female hedgehog flicked her fringe then pushed her purple boot down on the accelerator and as the wheels spun into action the van lurched for awards propelling them forward.

* * *

Once they were back in their tiny base, which was a old abandoned warehouse underground and right under Robotnik/Eggman's backyard the three siblings all exited the van and made their way to their small basic kitchen. Sonic immediately grabbed a couple of pre-made chilidogs and began heating them up while Sonia resumed preening in her pocket-mirror.

"You look in that thing any longer sis and it will crack.." Manic sounded casually as he juggled two green apples.

"I'd be more worried if I looked like you, then it would definitely crack.." The deep-pink furred hedgehog smiled lightly as she snapped it shut. "I really need a facial, my skin is so dry.."

"Really?" Manic added, his smile widening with jest as he dropped one apple back in the bowl and took a bite of the one he had kept. "Guess you didn't get enough mud on you in the mission. My skin feels great.." The green-furred male hedgehog rubbed his peach chin pretending to admire how smooth it was. "Hold on..." He then walked off and returned with some dirt in his hand and smeared it on Sonia's muzzle. "How does that work sis?" Sonic chuckled, glad his mouth was now too full of chilidog to do anything else.

" _EurghH!_ " The two-tone pink hedgehog screeched out in fury as both her older brothers laughed in amusement at her. "That's disgusting..." She grabbed a washcloth and wiped her face. "Why don't you two just go off and give me a break.."

"Chill Sonia.." Sonic uttered recovering first and swallowing his second chilidog. "That's just what we were gonna do.." He then picked up his extreme gear grinning.

"Yeh, besides you know we're only messing with you.." Manic added grabbing his board and following his brother.

" _Hmph..._ " Sonia huffed turning away towards the bathroom to run herself a bath and prepare the things she'd need to have her own spa experience.

* * *

As soon as the wind was whipping through his quills Manic smiled suddenly feeling free and he let out a sigh, instantly relaxing. Nothing felt more freeing to him than this and he looped with a happy cry.

"Hey slow poke.." Came the sound of his cobalt twin brother. "You ready to race?"

"Against you?" The green hedgehog kinked a brow before he smirked amused as Sonic flew beside him on his board. "I was born ready bro! Prepare to eat my thermals.." He then shot over the cloud-line with a sly grin.

"Oh-hoh! I think you got that backwards Manic-man.." The blue hedgehog laughed and sped after him grinning.

"Psst... That's what you think. You gotta put up or shut up.." His emerald twin sounded with a casual wave of his hand as the two flew side-by-side.

"Fine, fine, fine.. First one to that hilltop wins. The winner has bragging rights and the title of The Surfhog, deal?" Sonic grinned as he pointed to the distant hill far in front of them.

"Haha.. I prefer the tile King of the Thermals.." Manic laughed and immediately the two twins took off across the cloud line remaining neck and neck until a camouflaged SWATbot attacked them causing them to splinter off as they swerved to avoid the laser shots.

"Man.. Butnik has these things everywhere. Is nowhere sacred anymore?" Sonic complained out loud as he effectively manoeuvred through the laser blasts.

"You seriously have to ask?" His emerald quilled twin quirked an eyebrow as he loop-de-looped before jumping on the back of his sentry metal pursuer and pulled out his drumsticks rattling away on the robots head. He then flipped off it's back onto his board once more and swerved to avoid the mid-air blast as the SWATbot's head exploded.

"Nicely done bro!" Sonic declared as he continued to out-manoeuvre his own pursuer.

"What can I say, a good rhythm always blows the mind.. You better shake that groupie off soon if your gonna beat me to the finish point!" He chuckled accelerating off ahead as the 'hill', which turned out to be a sandy cliff edge, was approaching them fast.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic snarled before super spinning off his board and smashing the SWATbot to pieces before landing back on his own extreme gear and speeding after Manic as fast as he could make it go. The emerald green hedgehog was about to touch the cliff side and win when his head suddenly turned to the left as his competitive blue twin crashed into the side of the cliff.

" _Mmrrrph!_ " Sonic cried out in rage and annoyance finding that his head was now encased in the side of the soft sandy cliff. Watching his older twin brother fail his limbs in frustration then push both his hands and feet against the side of the wall caused Manic to laugh out loud.

"Ho man, you really do have a big head, don't you Mr Surfhog?" He added with jest as Sonic stopped pushing with his feet and rested them on his half-embedded extreme gear.

"Can the comedy and pull me out.." His angry retort was muffed by the amount of sand encased round his head. "I can't breath in here.."

"Alright don't bend your quills outta shape dude.." Manic said flying his board behind Sonic and angling it so it would take most of the force of his pull. After a few sharp tugs Sonic's head finally came loose of the cliff and Manic's red and yellow extreme gear turned upright and sailed backwards with both Hedgehog brothers aboard. The two of them then stood up and steered the board together to retrieve Sonic's blue and yellow one out of the cliff side.

"Looks like you got sand in your twin thrust capacitors, I can get it out." Manic muttered looking over his brother's extreme gear. "It'll be a snap as long as it hasn't got into the power generator then I'll have to custom you a new one.."

"I'm sure you can fix it, you got a real knack for machines.." Sonic replied with a smile as he steered his brother's extreme gear to the summit of the cliff and landed on the grassy top. He then settled in the grass watching the start of the sunset as his green twin pulled tools out of his orange fanny-pack and began to swiftly unscrew the bottom of his brother's extreme gear and inspect the damage.

"It's not actually too funky, looks like it cut power at the point of impact. That's a good safety feature, makes my job a heck of a lot easier.." Manic said as his lightning quick fingers made easy work of removing the parts where sand had collected and emptying them on the ground before taking out a handkerchief and cleaning them before expertly reattaching the parts of the extreme gear. Sonic turned his head away from the horizon towards his brother as the green hedgehog worked away.

"Can I ask you something? How did you get into mechanics anyway? I thought you were a thief.." The cobalt blue hedgehog watched his emerald green twin curiously as his fast fingers made the complicated machinery look easy. He knew from experience it was anything but easy, he did not have the knack or patience for inventing or mechanics like his Uncle Chuck but it seemed Manic had inherited this ability.

"Oh. We don't talk about my past, remember? Don't want me slipping back into my old ways.." The green hedgehog's hazel eyes narrowed a frown twisted his handsome features as he voiced his siblings view aloud. The trust they had in him was fragile at best..

"I know but... I know nothing about you and you know almost everything about me. You can just tell me that at least, right?" Sonic's emerald green eyes looked exploring to the warm hazel eyes of his twin brother. The emerald green hedgehog sighed heavily as he screwed the last bolt back in place before setting the board down.

"Fine but you won't like it.." Manic sighed heavily. "When I turned eleven I stopped working on Mouse Patrol and moved onto Street Crime, grifting, pick-pocketing, conning, robbery, breaking and entering.. I was a master at it all but my real passion was tinkering with technology." The green hedgehog's expression softened somewhat as he recounted memories. "I was fascinated by how things worked, heh, I used to go to the junkyard and find things, bring them back to the hideout and repair and improve them. Heh, my old radio, my extreme gear here.." He gestured to his board lying underneath Sonic's. "And our van.. Heh, that got the attention of some of the Guild and when I was thirteen they decided that I was to go into this crooked garage called a Chop Shop and work with them."

"You worked in a chop shop?" Sonic looked disgusted at this point. He'd heard of them but never seen one in practise, they constantly moved, never opening in the same place for more than a week. Stealing parts from ships, SWATbots and any other kind of transport that came their way and selling them on before they could be caught.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it. Anyway, I loved it there. It meant that for the first time I could tinker away and serve the Guild at the same time. I learnt everything I know about mechanics and computers under them.. I guess I shouldn't really be proud of that but without it we would never have made it this far, right?" His hazel eyes looked for some kind of approval from his older twin and it suddenly dawned on Sonic that his younger twin brother was unsure about his place in the resistance.

"Yeh, your right there Manic.." The cobalt-blue hedgehog smiled patting his brother on the shoulder. "Your mechanical know how has been a big help. We wouldn't be this far without you.."

"Thanks.." This made the emerald hedgehog smile. "Hey you think Sonia has relaxed enough yet?"

"Chaos I hope so Manic-Man.. It's almost dark. We should head back and get some sleep then decide what our next move will be tomorrow.." They both got off the ground with their extreme gears as the sun set behind them started turning the polluted evening sky slightly green as the purple night sky closed in.

* * *

 _Little Notes:_

 _This chapter is just establishing the outlines of the three sibling relationship. This story is about the flaws in this.. I wanted this to be as close as possible to the character lines set out by Sonic Underground though obviously each character has a slight twist of my own added. Sonic and Manic are the eldest and twins born. They are the two their mother is expecting in A Tale of Two Brothers at the moment, hopefully Chap 32 will be ready soon, while Sonia is two years younger. Anyway I hope some of you will still be following despite the huge gap between updates._


End file.
